fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Podróż do wnętrza Fretki/scenariusz
Chłopcy pragną pomóc Izabeli odzyskać szarfę Ognika, więc budują zmniejszającą się łódź podwodną, aby dostać się do żołądka jej pieska. Kanapkę, która ma być przez niego zjedzona znajduje Fretka. W ten sposób chłopcy mimowolnie uczestniczą w jej randce z Jeremiaszem. Dundersztyc z pomocą swojego najnowszego wynalazku stara się pozbyć wszystkich, którzy nie mogą się zdecydować. Tym razem role jednak się odwracają i to Pepe łapie jego. Podróż do wnętrza Fretki (W kuchni w domu Flynn-Fletcherów; Fineasz i Ferb oglądają plany, Fretka je płatki, Pepe leży na krześle.) Linda: Jaki wspaniały letni dzień. Macie, chłopcy, jakieś ciekawe plany? Fineasz: Albo zrobimy łódź podwodną o napędzie atomowym, albo taki fajny pomniejszacz. Ale Ferb i ja jeszcze nie wiemy na co się zdecydować. Linda: Za to ja już wiem, że wy dwaj macie fantastyczną wyobraźnię. Fretka: Będą prawdziwe. Linda: Ale co takiego? Fretka: (z pełnymi ustami) No ta łódź i pomniejszacz. Oni naprawdę je zrobią. Fineasz: (podchodząc) Jeszcze nie podjęliśmy decyzji... (Fretka odpycha Fineasza.) Fretka: W każdym razie kiedy ich nakrywam, wszystko znika. Tak już jest. Zobaczysz. Nie, ty nie, to ja zobaczę. Linda: Z tego, co słyszę, wasza wyobraźnia w tym pokoju się nie mieści. (Fretka odbiera dzwoniący telefon.) Fretka: (z łyżką w buzi) Halo? Jeremiasz: (przez telefon) Cześć Fretka. (Przeskok do Jeremiasza, który rozmawia przez telefon siedząc na fotelu.) Tu Jeremiasz. Nie poszłabyś ze mną dzisiaj na spacer? (Przeskok do kuchni, gdzie Fretka wypluwa z wrażenia płatki z mlekiem.) Fretka: Z największą przyjemnością poszłabym na spacer. A dokąd byś mnie zabrał. (Przeskok do Jeremiasza) Jeremiasz: Do knajpy mojego wujka. (Przeskok do kuchni) Fretka: Tak, chyba da się zrobić. Wpadniesz do mnie w południe? ... Dobra. to pa. (Dzwoni do Stefy.) O raju! Zgadnij kto zadzwonił i umówił się ze mną na randkę! Stefa: (przez telefon) Kto!? Fretka: Jeremiasz! Stefa: Aaa! Fretka: Aaa! Stefa: Aaa! Fretka: Aaa! Stefa: Czekaj, połączymy się z Żużą. Fretka: Dobra. Aaa! Jenny: (przez telefon) Aaa! Fretka: Aaa! Stefa: Aaa! Fineasz: (do Ferba) TRZEBA STĄD WYJŚĆ! (Chwilę potem Fineasz i Ferb siedzą nad planami w ogródku. Pepe leży obok nich.) Fineasz: Łódź podwodna, pomniejszator... ciągle nie mogę się zdecydować. (Izabela wchodzi do ogródka z Pinkym na smyczy.) Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: O, cześć Izabela. Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, pamiętasz moją Pinky? Fineasz: Jasne, cześć Pinky! Izabela: Ej, zobacz moją szarfę. Przyszyłam do niej wszyściutkie moje sprawności. Widzisz? Fineasz: Raju! To naprawdę bezcenna szarfa. (Pinky zjada szarfę. W tle słychać meksykańską muzykę.) Izabela: O nie, Pinky! Ta szarfa jest mi potrzebna na dzisiejszą uroczystość Ogników. Fineasz: Nie martw się, Izabela. Odzyskamy ją. Izabela: Ale jak, jest w brzuchu Pinky'ego? (Ferb pokazuje oba plany.) Fineasz: Hm? Ferb, jesteś geniuszem! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Przeskok do Pepe, który ukrywa się za płotem. Dziobak wpisuje kod i zostaje wystrzelony przez jedną z belek do zjeżdżalni do bazy. Przeskok do bazy) Major Monogram: Agencie P, już jesteś. Znów dr Dundersztyc! Ukrywa się w starej, opuszczonej fabryce odkurzaczy. Wiesz, w tym budynku z wielkim odkurzaczem na dachu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ją zamknęli! W niej jest internet. (Chwila ciszy) Twoja misja, Agencie P, wykryć, co Dundersztyc knuje i powstrzymać go! (Pepe błyskawicznie wybiega z bazy.) (W garażu Flynn-Fletcherów) Izabela: To jak odzyskamy moją szarfę? Fineasz: Patrz, mamy multimedialną prezentację. Zmniejszymy łódź z nami w środku i umieścimy w psim żarciu Pinky'ego. Jak nas zje, łódź rozłoży dwie mechaniczne ramiona, które zwiną szarfę i wciągną do pojemnika. W końcu popłyniemy do pyszczka Pinky'ego, a on nas wypluje. Proste. Izabela: Koszmar, fajowo! Ale Pinky je wszystko poza psim żarciem. Uwielbia kanapki z serem. (Pinky dyszy z podniecenia.) Fineasz: Żaden problem. Ty zrób kanapkę, a ty łódź. (Ferb dyszy jak Pinky.) (Chwilę potem Fineasz i Ferb stoją przed garażem i odbierają dostawę.) Dostawca: Dobra, subatomowy moduł zmniejszający, hydrostatyczny zbiornik balastowy i baterie. Podpis proszę. Fineasz: Nie pyta pan, czy nie jesteśmy za młodzi, żeby budować łódź? Dostawca: Tak, tak pytam... Fineasz: Tak, wszyscy pytają. (Izabela wchodzi do garaży, gdzie chłopcy kończą budować łódź podwodną.) Izabela: Proszę, jedna kanapka z serem. O, super! Fineasz: Cześć Izabela, jesteś w sam raz. Izabela: Wy mnie szokujecie. Fineasz: W środku włączymy ten pomniejszator. Ty zajmij się resztą. (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do łodzi.) Izabela: Proszę, masz Pinky, jedzonko! Fineasz: (w łodzi; do Ferba) Gotów? (Łódź z chłopcami w środku zmniejszyła się i wpadła do kanapki.) Izabela: Udało się! Dobra Pinky-Winky, czas na małe, pyszne papu. (Czarny kot miauczy z garażem, przez co Pinky unosi uszy. Pies zaczął gonić uciekającego kota.) Nie Pinky, gonienie kota to nudny numer! Stać cię na więcej! (Izabela biegnie za Pinkym. Do garażu wchodzi Fretka.) Fretka: Ej, słuchajcie! Zaraz będzie tu Jeremiasz i chcę wam po... o kanapka! Lubię taką. Wolę coś przekąsić teraz niż w czasie randki. Dundersztyca to fabryka opuszczona jest! (Do fabryki Pepe wpada przez okno.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak! Ja... wiesz, że my zawsze robimy tak samo. Ja mam plan, ty mnie powstrzymujesz, łapię cię, mówię ci o moim planie, uciekasz, potem walczymy i ja przegrywam. Może teraz coś zmienić, co? Ja ci coś powiem, ja najpierw powiem ci, jaki mam plan, a potem cię złapię. No i jak, he? Tak, tak będzie lepiej. Proszę, oto i on. Mój Wreszcie-Się-Zdecydonator! Hehaha! Hihi! Czekasz, żeby zamówić pizzę, a ktoś przed tobą nie może się zdecydować na sos. Nie znoszę. Nie znoszę! (Mamrocze.) Będę niszczył każdego, kto nie może się zdecydować! Zniszczę każdego. kto nie może się zdecydować. (Retrospekcja Pepe) Fineasz: Ale jeszcze nie możemy się zdecydować. (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Czy mam użyć Wreszcie-Się-Zdecydonatora, czy to jest zbyt proste? To potworne, ja mam kłopot z decyzją. (Pepe rzuca się na Dundersztyca, bije go. Zakłada mu kajdanki na dłoń.) Pepe Panie Dziobaku, czekaj! (Pepe ciągnie Dundersztyca po podłodze.) No nie! Że też tego nie przewidziałem. (Pepe przykuwa Dundersztyca do rury. Przeskakuje po jego głowie i dzwoni do Majora Monograma.) Dzwonisz do szefunia, tak? Hm, no wiesz, kompletnie nie dałeś się złapać w pułapkę. Widzisz? Chciałem cię umieścić w gigantycznej szklanej kuli. A teraz muszę ją oddać. Major Monogram: (z komunikatora) Agencie P, coś nie tak? (Pepe wskazuje na skutego Dundersztyca.) O! Złapałeś Dundersztyca!? To dziwne! Zwykle on więzi ciebie, potem uciekasz i potem- Dundersztyc: Pozmienialiśmy trochę! Major Monogram: Trzymaj się, Agencie P! Posiłki już w drodze! To znaczy byłyby, gdybyśmy je mieli. Muszę gdzieś zadzwonić. (Pepe rozłącza się.) (W garażu Fretka je kanapkę.) Fretka: O tak... (Mlaszcze.) ...to pychota. (Przeskok do łodzi podwodnej) Fineasz: Jest dobrze! Pinky je. Przygotuj się do połknięcia. (Przeskok do Fretki, która słyszy dzwonek do drzwi.) Fretka: Hy, Jeremiasz jest! (Połyka kanapkę.) (Fineasz i Ferb w łodzi podwodnej spadają w dół przełyku. Fineasz krzyczy.) Fineasz: O, szyja Pinky'ego jest bardzo długa. (Fretka otwiera drzwi, za którymi stoi Jeremiasz.) Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Cześć Jeremiasz. Fineasz: Whoa! Whoa! (Chłopcy wypadają z przełyka, przez co Fretka beka.) Fretka: Hehe, he... przepraszam. Fineasz: No ekstra, Ferb, jesteśmy w środku. Może sobie posłuchamy piosenki? (Piosenka "Trasa jest z hemoglobiny") Tu niewielki ruch, bo nas tylko dwóch, a przełyk długi jak ulica. Trzustka została tam, lecz to nie przeszkadza nam. Pod nami czeka okrężnica. Trasa jest z hemoglobiny, po niej łódź podwodna gna (łódź podwodna gna...) Tutaj tajemnice zobaczyć się da. Obok płuca są dwa. Fineasz: To znajdźmy tę szarfę. Patrz tacos! Ach, tacos... Wiesz, kto robi najlepsze tacos? Mama! Te są podobne do tych, które jedliśmy wczoraj na kolację. Ej, Pinky z nami nie jadł! Ty zobacz, ulubione płatki Fretka! (Odbiera telefon.) Halo? (Przeskok do Izabeli rozmawiającej przez telefon będąc w garażu.) Izabela: Fineasz, gdzie wy jesteście? Pinky uciekł, a jak wróciłam, kanapki już nie było. (Przeskok do Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Zaraz do ciebie oddzwonię. (Rozłącza się.) Taa, jesteśmy w żołądku Fretki. Ferb: To straszne i to z każdej strony. (W opuszczonej fabryce) Dundersztyc: Te twoje posiłki jakoś długo jadą. W tamtej torbie powinienem mieć szachy podróżne. (Pepe idzie do innej torby.) Ty, grasz w szachy? Torba jest tam, konkretnie. (Pepe otworzył torbę, z której wypadła pas, który przyczepił go do ściany.) Hahaha! Załatwiłem cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Ha, podobają ci się moje pasy płaskopowierzchniowe? (Dundersztyc rozpina kajdanki drutem wyjętym z włosów uwalniając się.) Przywierają do każdej płaskiej powierzchni. Hihihi! I wiesz co? W tej drugiej torbie też nie ma żadnych, szachów! (Pasek, który wyskoczył z drugiej torby, przyczepił Dundersztyca do ściany.) O! Pasy były w każdej torbie, więc tak czy siak musiałeś zostać unieruchomiony, tak jak ja... teraz zresztą jestem. (Chwila ciszy) No eee..., o której mają tu przybyć te twoje posiłki. (W łodzi podwodnej) Fineasz: Podłączmy się pod ośrodek nerwowy Fretki, żeby widzieć to co ona. Uszy. Oczy. Patrz, mamy obraz! Jest na randce z Jeremiaszem. Znaczy, my jesteśmy na randce. Ferb: To nadal straszne i to z każdej strony. (Fineasz dzwoni do Fretki.) (Fretka będąc w parku na randce z Jeremiaszem odbiera telefon.) Fretka: Och, przepraszam, dzwoni mój telefon. (Odbiera.) Halo? Fineasz: Fretka, wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale Ferb i ja zmniejszyliśmy się i z kanapką dostaliśmy się do twojego żołądka. Fretka: Hahahehehe! (Na stronie, do Fineasza) Pogięło cię!? Nie dzwoń do mnie! Fineasz: Czekaj! Udowodnię to. (Do Ferba) Udowodnimy to? (Ferb wysuwa z łodzi szczotkę, którą łaskocze Fretkę.) (Fretka śmieje się.) Fretka: Co tu jest grane? Fineasz: Ej, czy nadal jest ci niedobrze, kiedy wisisz głową w dół? Fretka: Tak... bo co? Fineasz: Wybacz, Fretka, musimy pomóc Izabeli. Już! Ręce i nogi. Jeremiasz: Fretka, wszystko w porządku? Fretka: Hehehe, jak najbardziej. (Fretka porusza się mimowolnie.) Jak najbardziej! Eee! Eeaa! (Zawiesza się na rurze.) Fineasz, ja zaraz- Fineasz: To działa w porządku, yeah! (Zatrzymują się.) Co się stało? (Fretka zeszła z rury.) Jeremiasz: Fretka, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku? Chodź, tu niedaleko jest restauracja wujka. Fineasz: Masz jakiś pomysł, co teraz? (Ferb łaskocze Fretkę w gardło.) Fretka: Yyy, drapie mnie w gardle. (Kaszle.) Jeremiasz: Zaczekaj tu sobie, przyniosę ci wody. (Jeremiasz odchodzi. Fretka kaszle. Wykasłała Fineasz i Ferba w łodzi.) Fineasz: Udało się! (Łódź powiększa się.) Fretka: Jeszcze mi za to zapłacicie! Fineasz: Ee, cześć Fretka. (Fretka dzwoni do Lindy.) Linda: (przez telefon) Halo? Fretka: Mamo, Fineasz i Ferb zrobili zmniejszającą się łódź! Linda: Fretka, zobaczymy się później, teraz jadę do restauracji wujka Jeremiasza kupić kanapki dla taty. Fretka: Bomba! (W opuszczonej fabryce Dundersztyc zaczyna się poruszać po ścianie za pomocą pasa. Ucieka przez okno.) Dundersztyc: Żegnaj, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Pepe wyskakuje przez okno i zaczyna gonić uciekającego Dundersztyca.) (Fretka chwyta Lindę i zaciąga ją pod restaurację.) Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Łódź podwodna, łódź! (Dundersztyc zaczepiając o włącznik do ogromnego odkurzacza zrywa pas i spada w dół. Krzyczy. Wpada do łodzi podwodnej. Pepe również zrywa pas z siebie o włącznik dodatkowo włączając odkurzacz.) Pepe! (Pepe opada na spadochronie. Odkurzacz przyciąga łódź podwodną po czym wyłącza się.) Fretka: Widzisz, jest łódź podwodna! Yyyh! Linda: No, wielka fantazja. (Podchodzi Izabela.) Izabela: Ej, wszędzie was szukam, chłopaki. Pinky zwymiotował i mam już szarfę. Fineasz: Hm? Koszmar, fajowo! A propos zwierząt. (Pepe podszedł. Terkocze.) Gdzie byłeś, Pepe? (Podchodzi Jeremiasz.) Jeremiasz: Fretka, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zobacz. (Jeremiasz pokazuje Fretce menu.) Fretka: Karta kanapek? Specjał Fretki! O, nazwałeś kanapkę na moją cześć? Jeremiasz: Tak, taką z serem, twoją ulubioną. (Dundersztyc w łodzi przypadkowo naciska przycisk zmniejszający. Łódź zmniejsza się i wpada do kanapki Fretki.) Może zjemy w środku? (Chwilę potem wszyscy jedzą kanapki w restauracji wujka Jeremiasza.) Fretka: Totalny odlot na koniec dnia, moja bardzo własna kanapka. Na pewno jest pyszna. (Pinky zjada kanapkę Fretki. Beka.) Dundersztyc: (Z wnętrza Pinky'ego) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Napisy końcowe (Pinky śpi w swoim łóżku.) Dundersztyc: Halo!? Gdzie ja jestem?! Tu są tylko, jak widzę, jelita różnej maści. Hm? Mózg. (Pinky budzi się.) Jestem wewnątrz psa! Świetnie! Mogę teraz bezkarnie sikać na całym Obszarze Trzech Stanów! Hahaha... haha...! Co ja robię ze swoim życiem...? Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1